la razon de mi vida
by Charlotte Masen Cullen
Summary: puedes necesitar algo sin conocerlo al menos?


**ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE  
**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO USO LOS PERSONAJES.  
**

* * *

**La razón de mi vida**

Es una noche fría y desolada, pero no veía… no sentía ya que yo me encontraba desolado sin ganas ya de vivir, pensando cual seria la mejor forma para acabar con mi sufrimiento…

.

.

.

En el cielo no se reflejaba mi estado de ánimo, ya que era una hermosa noche despejada, donde se veía gran cantidad de estrellas iluminando mi camino por medio de una hermosa y grande luna llena. Mi andar me llevaba sin saber realmente a donde me dirigía, solo sabia que tenia que seguir…cambiar de rumbo mi existencia.

Una vuelta a la derecha… en la calle siguiente a la izquierda… y así viajaba, me transportaba a otro lugar. No encontraba lo que buscaba, ni sabia lo que iba a encontrar; solo sabia que al obsérvalo, sabría que era eso… eso que daría sentido a mi vida.

No sabia si era una persona, un objeto, un sentimiento… solo sabia que era el momento de ir por el y reclamarlo como mío.

Mi corazón, sentía una gran aprensión; ya que palpaba que lo que buscaba se encontraba en serio peligro de desaparecer… de dejar de existir y sin él yo tampoco sobreviviría… caería en el mas amplio y hondo de los fosos del infierno no tendría la menor posibilidad para salir de ahí… para salir y buscar aquello que perdí, y que en este momento comienzo a buscar con desesperación.

Era muy extraño, ya que nunca había sentido este sentimiento y urgencia de buscar algo… pero sabía muy en el fondo que al encontrarlo me alejaría de todo y todos… mis amigos, mi familia, mi muy remunerado trabajo, Ethan… todo se iría y no seria por que me olvidara de ellos…¡NO! Eso nunca pasaría… pero pasarían a un segundo plano ya que serian eclipsados por algo más grande.

Cuando mi mente retorno al lugar a donde mis pasos me llevaron, me encontraba en un callejón angosto y oscuro, pero… aquí era mi destino, este era el lugar al que tenia que llegar.

¿Que iba a pasar aquí? ¿Porque debía llegar a este lugar?... a estas y muchas mas preguntas mi mente no tenia respuesta, paro sabia que en este sitio ocurriría el evento mas importante para mi.

Sentía que alguien me observaba, podía palpar algo distinto en el ambiente, que hacia que mi piel se pusiera de gallina; mis sentidos se alertaban para poder ubicar lo que me tenia en este estado.

Una fuerte brisa sopló desordenando mis rizos que se deslizaban por mi espalda, creando un gran remolino alrededor de mi; teniendo como consecuencia, que mi ropa terminara rasgada al finalizar este.

Pero, ¿Cómo paso?... el aire que percibí, parecía una caricia sobre mi piel, y no una ráfaga fuerte capaz de rasgar mis vestiduras y convertirlas en jirones.

¿Como te llamas?- escuché el susurro que trajó el viento de alguna parte del callejón.

Cathy- contesté con un murmullo inteligible, que mi cerebro registraba como inexistente, pero que mi intercomunicador si pareció escuchar; ya que las vibraciones de una suave risa estamparon directamente en mi cuello, mandando una serie de corrientes eléctricas a través de mí.

Cathy… ¿No te dijeron tus padres que es peligroso andar sola por las calles en la noche?- exclamó en mi oído con una suave y fría brisa… para terminar con un suave apretón de unos labios gélidos como el hielo, sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Este contacto solo incremento la cantidad de corrientes que viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, que terminaron anidando en mi vientre bajo.

¿Que quieres de mi?- pregunte a mi vez, sin responder la pregunta antes formulada; diciéndolo con el mas débil tono de voz, estando segura que lograría escucharlo.

A ti- susurró en mi oído mientras posaba sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme a toda la longitud de su ser.

En el instante que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron en contacto, el mío vibró por una gran cantidad de temblores generados en un inicio por lo fría que se encontraba su piel, para después; ser sustituido por temblores de anticipación ya que su voz era en extremo sensual, volviéndome totalmente sumisa a su voluntad.

Había una gran cantidad de corrientes eléctricas transmitidas por este nuevo contacto. Estas anidaban en mi espalda baja, exactamente donde sentía lo grande de su excitación.

Con suma lentitud, fue bajando a mi cuello para dejar un par de besos húmedos que me torturaron por largo tiempo, ya que soplaba su frió aliento sobre mi piel humedecida; generando una gran cantidad de escalofríos por todo mi ser.

Sus fuertes manos, recorrían mi cuerpo despertando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndome más sensible a sus caricias. La rapidez con la que se movían sobre mi cuerpo eran demasiado veloces, que en conjunto con su baja temperatura corporal, me hacían creer que el no era alguien humano…pero conocía la manera de despertarme…sabia como hacer que yo deseara que el siguiera tocándome… reduciendo mi voluntad a su mínima expresión.

Lo poco que quedaba de mi ropa iba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo, haciendo que el extraño que estaba apunto de hacerme suya; tuviera mas superficie de piel expuesta.

La parte de mi cerebro que todavía no estaba embotado por la gran cantidad de sensaciones que sentía, no dejaba de hacer preguntas… ¿Porque lo permites? ¿Qué pasa con Ethan? ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Te va a matar? ¿Qué piensa hacer contigo?... y la mas importante de todas… ¿Que es lo que viniste hacer aquí?...y lo comprendí todo… era a él, al que requería ver… era a él, a quien mi subconsciente buscaba…pero… ¿Cual era el peligro que percibía latente en mi subconsciente? ¿Por lo que él iba a desaparecer?...

Mi cerebro, dejo de pensar; ya que su boca se yacía en mi pecho… a lo que solo conseguí soltar un largo y gatunos rugidos, que salió de lo mas profundo de mi pecho; obligándome a cerrar mis ojos.

Abre los ojos-demandó, a lo que rápidamente obedecí; encontrándome con la imagen mas erótica que en mi cerebro puede existir… él… observándome a través de un iris total y completamente rojo, mientras jugaba con su lengua en mi pezón.

¿Quien… eres?- pregunté entre jadeos, a lo que él solamente sonrió; soltando unas pequeñas risas que genero miles de sensaciones por mi cuerpo.

Pregunta equivocada _cara_… la correcta sería: ¿Qué soy?- susurró antes de regresar a mi pecho y darle atención que pedían, a uno con su mano, mientras que al otro con su boca.

Nooo… me importa…que eres… sino…quien ¡EREESSS!- grité, grité como posesa al sentir como su mano tanteaba la parte mas intima de mi.

Soy tu pasado… tu presente… y tu único futuro… ya que tu eres mía- decía mientras mordía mi pecho, mi clavícula… mi hombro- ¡MIA!- continuaba con mi cuello…- Di que eres mía- imploró mientras me observaba fijamente a los ojos- ¡DILO!- demandó cuando mi silencio se prolongó, y sus facciones se veían fuertemente afectadas por la fuerza con la que apretaba su mandíbula; comenzando a torturar ese botón de placer que se encuentra entre mis piernas.

Soy tuya… solamente tuya… ahhhhh- grité antes de que reclamara mis labios en un beso ardiente y demandante.

Mi boca, se lleno de su esencia, fundiéndose con la mía; juntándose en poco tiempo con una esencia distinta, pero parecida a la vez; con un toque a hierro que no lograba identificar.

¡Delicioso!- susurró cerca de mi boca antes de volver a tomar mis labios con los suyos, y pude identificar de donde provenía esa esencia… ¡Era mi sangre!...sangre que brotaba de mi labio inferior, por medio de 2 pequeños orificios que él constantemente succionaba con sus labios.

En vez de sentirme enferma, ya que el bebía de mi sangre; me sentía cada vez mas excitada inundando con gran cantidad de flujo mi zona mas privada.

¿Estas lista para mi?- preguntó mientras sus labios daban un recorrido desde mis labios pasando después por mi mandíbula, mi cuello y terminando en mi clavícula, para realizar después el camino de regreso. A esto, solamente podía gemir, siendo mas audibles estos al sentir un dedo de pianista adentrarse en mi interior.

Creo que si- dijó, mientras yo me mordía el labio para no gritar al sentir la intromisión de otro dedo.

Sus dedos, se movían rápidamente en mi interior lo que hacia que un gran nudo se formara a la altura de mi vientre bajo; dejándome al borde de un abismo, con el que a cada movimiento de su mano me dejaba cada vez mas cerca de la cornisa.

¿Te gusta?- preguntó con una voz en extremo ronca, con un jadeo apenas disimulado en el fondo de su gruñido.

Ahhhhhhh…-

No pude reprimir el suspiro-jadeo que salio de lo más hondo de mi pecho, en el momento que volvió a torturar ese botón de placer hinchado por el gran estado de excitación en el que se encontraba mi cuerpo.

Te hice una pregunta _cara_- susurraba mientras el movimiento de su mano aumentaba de forma imposible, lo que me llevo caer en el abismo más alto que mi corta vida conocía, pero que a la vez era completamente placentero. Me hizo gritar como posesa.

Mi cuerpo, tardo un tiempo en recuperarse de la gran cantidad de espasmos que le recorrían por el enorme orgasmo generado por él. Con mi voz ronca y todavía jadeando por la falta de oxigeno en mis pulmones, le conteste a su pregunta.

No… me… gusto… lo que… me… hiciste…- a lo que vi fruncir el ceño haciendo que sus cejas casi se tocaran- Me… fascino…- a lo que su expresión cambio rápidamente por una donde mostraba un gesto exultante.

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté antes de que de forma casi imposible mi cuerpo cambiara de sitio, ya que de estar parada enfrente de él, en un segundo inexistente; me hallaba sentada en su regazo en una zona mas alejada del callejón.

Edward… mi nombre es Edward- dijó como en un suspiro que se sintió como una caricia sobre mi cuello.

Bien… ¿Que va a pasar ahora conmigo?- susurré lo mas bajo que pude.

De momento nada… más que dejarme ocupar tu cuerpo a mi antojo.

Mis ojos inconscientemente lo miraron.

Porque… tú… eres mía…– habló mientras sus ojos traspasaban mi mirada- Solo mía…

Y con completa satisfacción mordió mi cuello para sellar el pacto que yo acababa de firmar.

.

.

.

Durante los siguientes 3 meses… cada noche, a la misma hora; llegaba mi tormento personal, mi dios griego, mi señor… mi vida entera; a hacerme suya de todas las formas posibles… mordiendo y sorbiendo mi sangre en el momento justo que mi cuerpo y mente iban a conseguir su liberación, llevándome a las más altas cimas del placer.

Se quedaba conmigo hasta que el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre me vencía, mandándome a un profundo sueño; que al despertar me encontraba desnuda y sola en una habitación desolada, si él no se encontraba presente.

Durante los días tenia apariencia de zombi… ya que mi piel, se veía marchita y sin vida; mi cabello se encontraba opaco y mis ojos… mis ojos sin saber como tenían un brillo único que sabía se debía a él. Yo vislumbraba que mi fin se encontraba cerca, sentía que con cada noche él se llevaba mi vida, pero… no me importaba; ya que si el me pedía que yo robara por él, yo lo haría gustosa…que matara por él, lo haría con total y completo gozo si sabia que con esto complacía sus deseos. No me importaba lo que me pidiera… yo lo haría por él.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado, me encontraba ansiosa por volver a verlo pero… no llegó, ¡NO LLEGO!... lo que generó gran cantidad de sollozos anidaran en mi pecho, por efecto del tiempo que me gritaba que yo no le importaba, que se había cansado de mi…que ya no regresaría…que yo… ya no valía nada para él.

.

.

.

1 mes había pasado… y no se como seguía viva…

Pero pensaba solucionar ese problema pronto… muy pronto, ya que mi vida no era nada sin él.

.

.

.

Era el momento, mi vida terminaría en el mismo lugar donde lo vi por primera vez, donde me hizo suya… donde se metió en mi piel convirtiéndose en parte de mi ser.

Adiós mi gran tormento…

Adiós mi gran amor…

Adiós Edward… Te llevaste contigo mi corazón.

.

.

.

Es una noche fría y desolada, pero no veía… no sentía, ya que me encontraba desolado, sin ganas ya de vivir. Me encontraba pensando cual sería la mejor forma de acabar con mi sufrimiento… la razón de mi existencia había desaparecido, y todo por aceptar realizar ese viaje… ¡MALDITO VIAJE! Que me tuvo lejos por un mes… un mes en el que ella enloqueció por mi partida… el mes que la abandone… el mes…que me la quito para siempre.

¿Como no me lo espere?... No era la primera vez que me llamaban para buscar que me quedara con ellos… mi don, me hacia único y alguien completamente atractivo al jefe del clan.

¿Como fue posible que Charlotte se diera cuenta que había enlazado mi vida a una humana?... no lo se, ni lo entiendo; ya que no puedo entrar a su mente y por eso sus secretos están a salvo de mi.

El enojo demostrado por Wotan fue grande ¿Y para que?... Para retenerme y poder chantajearme… chantajearme con eliminarla si no me ponía a sus ordenes y juraba lealtad al clan.

Y, ¿qué ganaba yo?... ¡Ahhhhh! Poder convertirla para tenerla conmigo por toda la eternidad.

Pero… ¿Quién era yo?...

¿Quién era yo para condenarla a una noche eterna?...

¿Quién era para hacer que ella no volviera a sentir el sol en su piel?...

¿A hacerla infeliz, como era yo antes de encontrarla?...

No, no podía... Pero tampoco buscaría que la eliminaran. Era lo suficientemente egoísta para convertirla y tenerla conmigo por siempre… pero tarde demasiado en decidirme y regresar.

Mi ángel… ya no existía…y yo… no tardaría en seguirla.

FIN

* * *

ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTA HISTORIA LA TENGO TERMINADA COMO HACE UN MES PERO SE ME HABIA COMPLICADO PODER SUBIRLA (LO PASA AL ESTAR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, EHHH)

LE AGRADESCO A MI BETA Puchiko Hiwatari, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Y SIN MAS ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIGAN QUE PIENSAN...

BESOS


End file.
